Poly(trimethylene ether)glycol is widely used as an intermediate in thermoplastic elastomers. Processes for preparing polyoxyalkylene polyamines using polyoxyalkylene glycols with ammonia and hydrogen in the presence of Raney nickel catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,895. Poly(ethylene glycol) derivatives also reported by J. Milton Harris (J. Macromolecular Science Reviews in Macromolecular Chemistry, 1985, vol C-25, No. 3, P325-373).
Poly(trimethylene ether)amines are useful in a variety of applications such as chain extenders for polyurethane urea polymers, curing agents for epoxy resins, polyurethane coatings, components for making polyamides, initiators for the preparation of polyols, or health care product additives.